


Punching Transphobes with Spider-Man

by simplyflyaway



Series: we didn't start the fire [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, Protective Peter Parker, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, hopefully i'll write more of trans clint bc i love it, if you ever hurt women peter parker will come after you and beat you into the ground, might write a sequel to this. might not we'll see, not shown very well but, peter punches a transphobe in this, these tags don't have an order btw it's just whatever pops into my head, trigger warnings in description, yeah clint is trans in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyflyaway/pseuds/simplyflyaway
Summary: The man looked at Peter with a smirk. Peter punched it straight off his face until he heard the man’s nose break.Peter gets approached by a trans woman on the street who’s being followed home and helps her out. It gives him an idea of how to help out the community.





	Punching Transphobes with Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> tw: two time usage of a transphobic slur, a few other acts of transphobia mentioned, and purposeful misgendering. i didn’t even feel comfortable typing out the entire slur, so i decided to censor part of it. i feel really bad for using it, but i wanted it to be a somewhat accurate story and unfortunately, transphobes love to use that slur. also, i didn’t check the character numbers at the bottom to see if they were each 240 characters, but I didn't think it was that important. enjoy!

“Peter, it’s almost one in the morning. It is suggested from multiple people that you end patrol soon.” Karen says in a casual tone.

“I think I’m gonna stay out for a little longer, but thank you Karen.” Peter knew from experience that a lot of crimes tend to happen after midnight, and he wanted to make sure that he helps out as many people he could before going home.

"Peter decided to walk on the ground for a bit, and a few minutes in, he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. He flinches, but turns around to see a woman gripping her purse tightly with shaky hands. Since his spidey sense didn’t go off he knows she isn’t a threat, but it still startled him. Peter hears a man stomping from a few blocks down start to come closer to them, and Peter figures out what's happening.

“C-could you walk me home?” The woman says to Peter, who instantly starts nodding.

“Let me web him up first and then I’ll walk you home, okay? I don’t want him doing this to more women.” Peter said with a comforting tone. The woman muttered “thank god” under her breath, and looked back to the street where the man started to approach them.

“You think you’re gonna get Spider-Man to help you? As if he’d help a tr*nny.” The man yelled in the woman’s direction. Peter was pissed.

“What’d you just call her?” The man stopped in front of Peter and looked him dead in the eyes while having his hands securely in his pockets. Peter could hear a knife bouncing from a few blocks away, so he wasn’t surprised to see him being obvious about wanting to hurt her.

“I called him a tr*nny.” Peter shot a web and flung him against the wall. He heard the knife fly into an alleyway near by, and felt relief wash across him. The man groaned on the ground, and Peter webbed him against the wall.

“She’s just a woman trying to make it home. What’d she do to you, huh? Say no to you? Not agree with you catcalling her? You’re a fucking transphobic piece of shit.” Peter looked back at the woman and heard her heartbeat starting to decrease. Peter turned to start walking away, but the man gathered the courage to speak again.

“Are you one too? I mean, why else would you care about someone like him.” The man looked at Peter with a smirk. Peter punched it straight off his face until he heard the man’s nose break.

“Yeah actually, I am. And I’m proud to be a trans guy. Besides, I care about her because unlike you and a million other guys, I want women to be safe in this shitty up world.” Peter grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, “Oh, and if I ever, ever, see you doing this to someone on the streets again, it’ll be a lot worse. Understand?” The man nodded his head and Peter released his grip. The man glared at him and was about to open his mouth again until Peter webbed his mouth. He saw the man get upset and tried to yell through the webs, but they were too thick for sound to come through.

“How does it feel to be beat by a trans guy?,” The man continues trying to yell through the webs, “Oh, what’s that? Webs got your tongue?” Peter laughed at the guy trying to struggle and turned to the woman he was helping. He could tell she was relieved. 

“I’m just gonna call the police really quickly, and then we can go.” The woman nodded and fidgeted with a loose thread on her sweater.

After quickly called the police and explained what happened, Peter gave her a thumbs up.

“Ready to go home?”

“Yes.”

“I just realized I never asked you for your name! I’m so sorry.”

“It’s Carrie. Look, I uh, I don’t know how to thank you enough for that. That isn’t the first time it’s happened, and it feels nice to know that there’s a trans superhero out there to help protect us.” She gently smiles at Peter. He felt himself start to tear up behind the mask.

“Even without these powers, I think I’d still try to protect women. Men shouldn’t be able to do that shit and get away with it. That and you, uh, weren’t the first woman to ask me to do that either. I’ve had at least one woman ask me every night of being Spider-Man.” Peter grimaces quietly behind his mask and sees Carrie frown.  
“You know basic self defense, right? Just in case that guy came at you?”

“I got pepper spray in my bag, but I haven’t had the chance to properly learn self defense yet. I’ve had to throw a few punches, but that’s all I know.” She paused and looked up from the ground to look at Peter, “This might be a dumb question but, how’d you learn self defense?”

Peter remembers Aunt May teaching him the basics (how to disarm someone, how to throw a decent punch, where the weak spots are on people, etc.) just in case something happened. He’s never had to use it before becoming a superhero, but it’s always good to know.

“My aunt taught me. If I’m honest though, I also learned a little bit more from watching fight scenes in shows and movies. Do you know anyone you can learn from?” Carrie shakes her head. Peter starts thinking and gets an idea.

“What if I hold a self defense class for anyone who wants to learn? I’ll hold it in Central Park and I could try to set up at least one, if not two different times for everyone to try and learn in one day. And when we finish covering everything, I can have it start over for new people who couldn’t make it before!” Peter said excitedly. He’s never done something like this before, and he’s excited to help the community more.

“You’d really do that for us?,” Peter nodded and he saw Carrie smile, “ Thank you so much, Spider-Man.”

“It’s my pleasure! Now, how much longer until we reach your place?”

“We’re actually about to approach it right now.” Carrie stops and points at the front steps of her apartment building. Peter holds his arms out for a hug, and she laughs while briefly giving him one.

“It was nice meeting you, Carrie!” Peter waves at her walking up the steps. She waves back while smiling. He waited until he heard her safely walk into her apartment to swing away.

Once he got back home, the wave of exhaustion hit him all at once. He quickly took off his suit, and fell onto his bed already starting to fall asleep.

Peter woke up and took in the sunlight streaming in through his window. He stretched ( while ignoring the huge cracking noise his back just made) and grabbed his phone. He got a few text messages from Ned and MJ telling him to check twitter. Once Peter got on there, he saw an overwhelming amount of people in his mentions talking about how Spider-Man was their hero for protecting trans women on the streets, and saw women he’s saved share their stories about him with the hashtag, #SpideySaidTransRights. Peter jumped when he saw he was trending, and realized he needed to make an official reply.

“Oh fuck, oh shit, oh god, it has to be serious, okay I can do it. You got this, Peter!” He started pacing around on the ceiling nervously until he managed to take out his phone.

After about ten minutes of typing he sent out his official response that said:

@theoneandonlyspidey: Wow! I wasn’t expecting this response. From what it looks like, this all started because of everyone sharing their stories about me saving trans women on the streets. As a trans guy, this means a lot to me and I wanted to say that #SpideySaidTransRights (1/?)

@theoneandonlyspidey: I never knew when the official time to come out publicly as trans was, but I definitely think that it’s right now, so here you go! Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is trans. (2/?)

@theoneandonlyspidey: But before I end this thread I wanted to say that last night, I actually thought of something that could really help, and after some thought, I want to share it with everyone here. I’m going to run a self defense class that’s open to the public. It’s mostly for women and feminine people (but anyone’s welcome, that’s just the reason I started this) to learn so they can defend themselves late at night for when I’m not there to help protect everyone. (3/?)

@theoneandonlyspidey: There are gonna be two different times on Sunday for the class (10am and 4pm.) Both are going to be four hours long, just because I want to make sure everyone’s an expert in basic self defense by the end! I hopefully can make this a weekly thing so I help teach as many people possible (because I know not everyone can make it in one weekend), so watch out for more information coming soon. Let me know if you have any questions down below, and I’ll try to answer them!! (4/4)

Peter watched the kind responses, the personal stories about how much this meant to people, the fan art with him in trans related things (which he really loved, every single piece made him tear up) started coming in, and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He felt like he was making even more of a difference, and that’s all he wants out of being Spider-Man.

**Author's Note:**

> after credits ending:
> 
> “Peter, can I help teach-” Tony said holding Peter’s shoulder.
> 
> “No, he said I could last weekend-” Clint said while drinking out of the coffee pot.
> 
> "I should be allowed to help for at least a few of these classes, I mean I’m literally one of the only women superheroes-” Natasha said cutting Clint off. He rolled his eyes and continued drinking out of the coffee pot. The other avengers started popping up and stating why they should be the guest teacher for this weekend’s two classes.
> 
> Peter just shook his head at their bickering, and started making himself a plate at breakfast. He knew it was going to be a long day (and a long month because this would repeat every weekend from there on out. He had to make a schedule just so the avengers would stop fighting each other for guest spots in his self defense class.) 
> 
> anyway, if you wanna check out the first part of this series, it's about peter going to homecoming as a trans boy, may telling him how much she supports him, and helps him get ready. i can hopefully write more for this series soon! thanks for reading!


End file.
